More Maids
by Supikun
Summary: This is a continuation of Ami Mizuno: Sailor Maid By Atlas, please read and fav. the original. I do not own Sailor Moon. Don’t Sue. Please review. All the common warnings required - yuri, shoto, loli, bondage, etc. If under 18 don't read
1. Chapter 1

More Maids

This is a continuation of Ami Mizuno: Sailor Maid By Atlas, please read and fav. the original. I do not own Sailor Moon. Don't Sue. Please review.

Chapter One:

Tsukino Ikuko

"My son…"

Serena's mother looked at the school girl, "… How do I explain…."

Ami blinked as she sat there across the kitchen table, "What of Shingo…"

"You know of that doll-making girl…"

Nod.

Serena's blue-haired mother pushed out her chair. There was a look of kindness in her eyes - a kindness that Ami could never find on her mother. Serena's mother stood, "She - I won't mince words - she dumped him."

"What?"

Ami's face was in pure shock. Serena had not said a word about it, this bothered her logical nature…

"I forbid Serena to talk about it - last thing he needs is someone making it worse … he refuses to eat, his grades are not good because he is using the internet too much… he says it is some sort of game… I don't believe it at all."

"Poor guy…"

The younger blue-haired girl's heart leapt barely contained by the simplicity of her school uniform.

"All he does is stay in his room playing some game on the net," calmly, she placed her hand on Ami's shoulder, "after all the only time he left his room was when you came by to visit with Serena…"

"What can I do, Miss Tsukino?"

"Well - Mizuno Ami," her left hand slipped down the dark blue lapel, "I have heard that you want to be a doctor," slowly the hand slipped down past her collar-bone, "That takes money to get into college. I want to hire you…"

She ignored where the hand had come to rest - at the top of where her bra sat, "What?"

"I want to hire you to help around the house a bit…"

Her hand began untying the big bow that fronted the Juuban school uniform, "As a maid… I would be willing to pay…"

"Why?"

Ami asked as the bow's ribbon was tossed onto the kitchen table, "Serena's my friend… I would love to help but…"

"That is true. Serena is your best friend, why else do you help her with her homework. But I am thinking of you as well, paying for college. A couple hundred yen a week is nothing to sneeze at," Ikuko's left hand again rested on the front of her shirt, just where the top of her bra sat…

"What!"

Ami turned around in the chair, the hand slipping across the valley to the other mound…

"I just want to help, Mizuno Ami," her finger started to trace the outline of the bra through the top, "you and my son… just you helping out in the housework may be helpful in bringing him out of his depression…"

"Okay," her blue eyed shrunk in sized finally seeing what Ikuko's finger was doing. She innocently blushed with a thought, 'Is Serena's mom feeling me up? I have seen Haruka do it to Michiru…I hate to say it, it looked so erotic… Is Tsukino Ikuko feeling me up?'

She gave a motherly smile. Unlike Ami's own mother whose voice was like that 'she was just an accident' - no wonder her father decided to paint seascapes in some country that had no coastline.

"Miss Tsukino… I…"

Kindly, her finger tracing across the divot to the lines of the other cup, "It will be okay…

Just think about it."

"Tsukino Ikuko… I…"

Her blush continued, innocently she stared back up - straight at the ceiling.

She pulled her hand away, gestured to a box on the cabinet, "I took the liberty of getting the uniform…"

The older blue-haired woman exited the kitchen, "I hope you don't mind that I guessed on the size. If you say yes, remember to call Shingo, Master, okay?"

Once out of the kitchen, Tsukino Ikuko giggled to herself. She sunk down to the floor, giggling amused with herself, "You are so-o-oh innocent, Ami… So-o delicious. I told the truth about Shingo … it will be so much fun to ravish one of my daughter's friends…"

Ami sat there in shock in the kitchen.

"… all it took is seeing them in their swimming suits…"

Tsukino Ikuko purred rubbing her hands down her curves, "It makes me glad that Serena has such good friends… it almost makes me think I knew them in a previous life…"

Her hand rested on her breast, "Like Princesses that I was tempted to ravish but never had the chance to … that I loved from afar, that I wished that I had not the responsibilities of power… that I wanted to ravish, to have my way with… "

Little that Ikuko know, there sat a reincarnated princess touching her breasts, "Did she just feel me up? I have seen Haruka do it to Michiru…"

Her hand slipped down her side towards the goodies inside of her skirt, "That in a previous life there was all my daughters friends along with handsome men… like generals… especially that taller green-haired one…"

Ami stood, stopping touching her own breast, "No, Serena's mom would never do that. She is too kind, too motherly…"

Ikuko purred thinking of Setsuna as she touched the outline of her panties, "I would love to get into her … she so sex-deprived…"

The short-haired girl walked over to the counter. Ami closed her eyes, timidly her hand slipped off the cover.

Then, she refocused on the innocence in the other room - Ami, cool, pure, naive, logical. Ikuko's hand slipped inside her panties, parting her hand through her soft lower mound's forest. An agreeing nod, the older blue-haired girl graced along the gates, "The perfect Yamato-no-Nadeshiko, Ami."

She rubbed her fingers around the gate, "Ami, fringed in pink."

The cover slid off slightly off the box first onto the counter and then onto the floor...

Ikuko's finger-tip dipped in thinking of Ami at her mercy, slowly the film was starting to cover and coat her finger, "Ami…"

She slipped it out of her skirt brought up the film to her lips, she licked it, "A princess to have…"

Slowly Ami's blue eyes opened to see the object of her future humiliations…

Before she ever knew it that one dress would change everything. Ami had master-bated in the maid's uniform thinking of how she wished Tsukino Ikuko was her mother and that she loved her, was seduced by her son Shingo, posed for dirty pictures and promised to make more, made out with her son's friends, made love to her son, and now lay nude next to Ikuko's husband in some love-hotel.

Ami's thoughts fell onto Tsukino Iuko…

Blue eyes, like hers and her mother's…

Blue hair, like hers and her mother's...

May be…

May be…

That was it, Ami reasoned, nothing more than Oedipus Complex.

Her hand clutched her soft chest, she could feel her heart-beat.

That she was not dirty, that she was not a bimbo, that she was still a smart girl, that she was not a pedophile…

"Ami, we are friends right," the voice of the man who raped her ass twice - Tsukino Iuko's husband, "Why are you so tense?"

"Oh, nothing," her eyes gazed at the soft-core porn on the TV set, her face flushed red. It was obvious where she was and what she had done, that she was with the husband of the woman that she lusted after...

"Is it the program, I can find something else," the older male said to her kindly with the channel changer in hand.

He pushed the menu key, moving the arrows up and down through the selections. His other hand hooked around the teenaged girl, "We are friends right…"

"Friends, yes," she forced out wondering if this was her way of satisfying her lust…

"Ah, here," he rolled her over, "why don't you tell me…"

His eyes was on her red face, "Your friend all about it…"

Then he looked down to her lower mound, immediately she covered herself - one hand over her breasts and the other to cover the only place he had not been.

"We are friends, right," he sat up, changing the program - he really did not care about the cost, "you should share yourself with me…"

She looked up at him, then down at his rod, "I just need this," she slipped down and began to kiss it.

He did not say a word, placed his hand on her head - why question it.

She kissed the tip of the rod that been inside the woman she lusted after…

She kissed the side of the rod that produced two beautiful children from the womb of the woman she lusted after…

She kissed the testicles of the rod that produced the one she lost her virginity to - the boy from the womb of the woman she lusted after…

"Ami."

She stopped.

His hand moved hers from her pubic mound, "Don't stop … I just want to know you better as a friend…"

Kenji's fingers slipped across the blue forest, it was rather thin but nice for a teenager. His penis was on end aching for entry into its secret cave…

But then there was Ami slipping her tongue onto the rod that was the husband of the woman she lusted after…

His fingers traced through the forest back and forth towards its secret cave…

Across the testicles, up the ribbing of the rod to rest on the tip, she slipped onto it.

His fingers retreated from the cave up to her small breasts, grasping them, rubbing their nice flesh…

Eventually, he would cum. The thoughts of her secret cave evading his entry was providing enough motive to cum. Suckling, she set it into her mind to take in every drop, the same cum that has been inside of the woman she lusted after…

Her thoughts filled with the older blue-haired girl and Shingo…

Somehow, Shingo persisted in her head - it was his berating "training." Brain-washing is simple really, there are many methods, one of the simplest was giving a suggestion over and over until the subject's psyche accepts the suggestion as true or goes insane…

Her love for Shingo was unquestioned - she rationalized, "Shingo is right because he is her son. Why else was I here with his father, he wanted me to do this. I cannot be with Ikuko. She would want me to make Shingo happy… I can always love her through them…"

All the while, he rubbed her breasts and the porn on the TV set displayed its story…

--

How did it go? Chapter Two stars Minako, Title - Sailor V in Italy. 


	2. Sailor V in Italy

Chapter Two:

Sailor V in Italy.

Eventually, Kenji would cum. The thoughts of her secret cave evading his entry was providing enough motive to cum. Suckling, she set it into her mind to take in every drop, the same cum that has been inside of the woman she lusted after…

The woman she wanted to call her "My beloved daughter…my sweet Ami…"

Her thoughts filled with the older blue-haired girl and Shingo…

Somehow, Shingo persisted in her head - it was his berating "training." Brain-washing is simple really, there are many methods, one of the simplest was giving a suggestion over and over until the subject's psyche accepts the suggestion as true or goes insane…

Her love for Shingo was unquestioned - she rationalized, "Shingo is right because he is her son. Why else was I here with his father, he wanted me to do this. I cannot be with Ikuko. She would want me to make Shingo happy… I can always love her through them… Making love to them, I can love her… Making them happy, I can make her happy…"

All the while, he rubbed her breasts and the porn on the TV set displayed its story…

The story had its own story…

"Shinji, you idiot!"

The girl in the red plug-suit shouted in German at the top of her lungs filling the twilight air along the seawall…

The wind caught her in a perfect pose suggesting the power and arrogance of her beauty…

"And Cut!"

The director shouted, "First take as always, Miss Aino. That is what I would expect from you."

Aino Minako took a breath; she arrogantly touched the spandex-lycra-plastic of the red suit she was in…

(The author has no idea what kind of fabric is used; but hot damn, it makes Evangelion worth all of it)

She stared out into the distance beyond the Italian sea wall.

Technically, it was not Italian, but rather a Franco-Italian sea wall that happened to match one in Tokyo-III.

"You did quite well," there was Ace offering his coat.

She shot him a death-stare.

Ace jumped back reminding himself, "I am dressed like Koaru… Aino Minako is a method-actor…"

"Okay, let's get the next scene in before the sun gets down. Remember, to angst but not angst too much. I want heart pumping EMO," the director pulled a Mauser, "Or I shall give you freaking EMO."

Ace's eyes still could not leave Aino Minako, despite her death-stare.

The plug-suit was not helping the matter.

"Now, now, sir," a younger man patted the older male trying to get the elder male with the monocle to stop waving that weapon around, "Remember your ulcer."

She was at times a ditz. That was Minako he knew and had feelings for…

The hair really did not match the part, according to the director, "Miss Aino Minako was the perfect body-double."

"Oh shut up, Muramasa, just give me the pills and let's get this in the can."

The plug-suit was not helping the matter, his focus was only on her lovely body held by the nice red fabric.

"What in the Hell do you want," Minako growled at him in German.

This gave the other reason she was cast… Ace thought, "Minako speaks German better than English or Japanese. No wonder she gets all the clichés and maxims wrong… but it makes her so-o…"

He would have added "cute" had she repeated herself in Japanese.

Again, he jumped back. This was one of her flaws, the flaws of being a method actor.

She was ditz in real life, but once in costume she WAS the part.

Minako had disappeared somewhere in the dressing room, there standing before him was the cold-hearted, hot-tempered mentally unstable bitch Asuka Langley.

(Before the flames come, the author actually likes Asuka and is an Asuka / Shinji / Asuka fan - Asuka being dominating on Shinji / Shinji accepting it / then it reversed where she is submissive to him. So there. The description is more from Aino Ace's Point-of-View)

Then Muramasa's cell phone rang. He answered it. There were some hushed words between him and the other one on the line.

The director tapped his watch on his right hand. Lifting it up indicating that each second was stealing his perfect shot.

"Sir, I have some bad news," he handed the phone over to the director.

Aino Minako's blue eyes settled on him. He was an older man sitting in a wheel chair dressed in black shoes, checkered pants and jacket, white shirt, and tie. He had a scowling look, which was normal for him - and the cigar. Aino Minako's emotions were trying to fit herself back into the tightness of the plug-suit.

The director's voice was not as hushed; the cigar had fallen to the ground and the monocle from his eyes. He used words that went out of fashion when he claimed to be a prisoner or a guard in Austerlitz - way, he was pissed off.

Aino Ace decided to blank out most of the words centering only on the main points - the Live-Action had been canceled, the money that the director put in was gone, and that would have to go home immediately.

The director did not even hang up, he just tossed the phone on the ground, pulled out the Mauser and fired at it, "This is my answer prick!"

They were blanks.

"Who put blanks in my gun? Who was the asshole that put blanks in my gun?"

The director shouted, "Muramasa, get me a fucking hit-man! I will kill them! They can't do this to me! I want them killed! I want their children killed! Their wives killed! I want them wiped out! How dare those pricks do that to me! People's Choice Award, a Tony for my production of Three Penny Opera, the only man alive who swept Cauns with a snuff-film - they even suggested nominating it for the best cartoon…"

Muramasa was the one who replaced the blanks, he kept telling him about the old man's age and ulcer. It was better than having the old man killing someone. Muramasa brought out a cigar, lit it, and presented it for the old man…

"Find me a hit-man, Muramasa. They can't do this to me!"

He petted the Mauser clutching the lit cigar in his mouth loving its taste, "Remember that bad American actor. You know the one that eats the scenery and only does re-makes where the original is so much better than the re-make?"

Aino Minako finally accepted the offer of a coat from Ace.

Her face flustered red. Her eyes were only on what she was wearing - she felt so exposed next to Ace. It was a lucky thing that Artemis was in her hotel room; her thoughts fell to the white feline. The cat would clearly object how she was dressed…

In addition, how she felt next to the shorthaired blonde-haired woman. She clutched the coat tight trying to not to admit her feelings for this man, who would later turn out to be an enemy…

"So which bad actor is he talking about? There are so many…"

Aino Ace asked her. He tenderly placed his hand on her shoulder. He twitched, half of him wanted to grope the beauty in red and the other half-wanted to comfort her - she had just lost a job.

"Remember him, Muramasa?"

"Yes, sir," a nod, "a typical American pricks. Canadians are so much useful. However, there are still problems with the dubs and the needless editing… Just take one look at the Siban-Disney dub version; it makes you thank God for DIC."

(Author's Note - There is a worse dub than the DIC dub, made by Siban or Disney. Look it up on the net, a music video was to be the set-up for a whole series that would not even have one word of the original work. Lucky thing is only the music video remains. One warning, it is filmed like some feminine hygiene / hair-care commercial, Sailor Jupiter is in a wheelchair, they are all multi-cultural, and not one of them Japanese! I saw it and I wanted to burn out my retinas with a soldering iron even a week later! Just trust me on this, okay.)

"Yea, yea," the old man nodded petting his gun, "All it took was pistol-whipping the bastard … All it took was a beat-down by one cripple to teach him… how else did I get my Oscar?"

Muramasa nodded. He had the headache of keeping the ham of an actor from filing a lawsuit. Thanks to the old man, he knew more members of the yakusa and law-field than one really should...

"Well, then," the old man smiled, "Hand me that script. Hand me a pen. I shall teach them all. When I shoot the first frame, I always finish it."

The coat slipped off Minako's back, Asuka has returned to the forefront.

She had forgotten this about the same director that stared her as "Sailor V," he may be a jerk but a jerk worth working for. This is what she liked about him, he never gave up, and he had already written his epitaph as, "The shot. Did you get it? Good, cut, print, that's a wrap."

"How sir?"

Muramasa handed him a pen and the script.

He quickly wrote across the papers...

Minako was on edge, this was one reason she liked him.

"How can he could change things on a whim like this," the actor playing Shinji asked drinking another cappuccino, "Isn't job done with?"

"No wonder they called him the "raving Midas."

"Raving Midas? What kind of a name is that?"

"You know the story of King Midas, everything he touches turns to silver. It is the same with him, everything he touches is silver," Minako decided to add to the gossip, "He could take Artemis playing with string and make it an Emmy Award Winning Series on Fox."

"I know, I know, I remember at one party that I attended, "an older crewmate whispered back about the old man as he wrote, "He was explaining a Fellini film. Right there next to the caviar was Fellini himself with a smile; he was the only man in the world other than Fellini that actually got it."

(Author's note, I actually did take a film appreciation course in college. The teacher decided to skip over Fellini, not even accredited 40-year-old college professors can explain Fellini!)

"Done!"

The old man dropped the pen, "Everybody, you are still on the clock. You are now under my employment. There is a new plot."

"What is it, sir?"

"Plot-what-plot," he replied, "Porn without a point."

He gestured to the blonde-haired woman and Ace, "Miss Aino, take up your spot. You there, Koaru, tease her a bit. Cameras roll; keep the sun as much as you can. I want the picture perfect."

Ace did as he was told; he had no idea what the director was talking about...

The teasing went on for a bit, he hated every word he spat out… Seeing her like this before him he wanted - he wanted just to be alone with her without all the nonsense of Moon Kingdoms and Dark Kingdoms …

"Now, Asuka, stop growling and make love to him."

A shook of fear crossed him, Aino Ace. He waved his hands trying to reawaken his Minako; there was only a craving look in the blonde-haired woman's eyes. He turned to run…

If Mizuno Ami looked at the TV, her blue eyes would have seen her friend that she respected pounce on some white-haired person like a cat. That Minako's gloved hands was ripping away the shirt…

Exposing his defined chest to the world of the camera.

Placing butterfly kisses on his left half of face, his neck, his chest…

Her tongue followed in the same places and across the crests of his lips. Ami was doing the same unknowingly copying her friend on the set...

Accepting them, the white-haired person was rubbing his hands over her curves taking in every feeling of the red fabric, the same way Kenji was to Ami…

The males' fingers moved downwards so they could lick their breasts.

The fingers crested the stomach.

Aino Ace had begun to un-zip the plug-suit with his other hand rested on her stomach…

Kenji played with her belly button…

The girls kissed their respective men, the hands moved further down. Aino Ace's hands moved to remove the plug-suit with one hand and the other to rest on her camel-toe… Kenji only had one hand to tender her back while he was already there at the glory of the camel-toe…

They males looked at their respective women, and then a finger slipped in. The red fabric stretched inside feeling so good inside of Minako, she purred in the same pitch in Ami's voice. It was a tight fight for both males, due to the fabric and the exposed nature of Mizuno Ami…

A second finger dared to make a foray.

"Oh!"

"Um!"

The girls screamed in unison as the fingers played their keys, their ministrations worked with each movement like a concerto...

Aino Ace headed for the G-spot, he heard humans had it and wanted to find it - just in order to keep his beautiful blonde fighting his every advance like this….

Kenji on the other hand was making a search for something else…

"Ami…"

Out plopped his fingers, covered with her honey…

"What," she coughed catching her breath.

Kenji licked his middle finger, "Is this why you were so evasive… so… timid?"

"Huh?"

"Your hymen," the older male said to her brushing his index, still covered by her juice across her sweet lips, "Ami, we are friends right, we should share everything with each other. Why didn't you tell me?"

As she sucked her juice of his finger, Ami looked on the verge of tears - she had given it up to his son, but she could never say that or what she actually felt…

Minako was in the same position, ready to cry - Aino Ace had found the G-spot.

"Don't worry, I am your friend," the older male said tenderly touching her cheek. He rationalizing it to himself, 'Ami isn't the type. She is so innocent, she - she is too shy to be with any man.' He said to her, "It was probably being too athletic, right? A nice girl like yourself shouldn't exert yourself like that."

"Athletic, right," she nodded, "I am sorry."

The soft red fabric was rubbing right against it was working Minako to the edge of her lust. It really did not matter which one was with Aino Ace - Minako or the part she was playing, he just wanted this here and now…

Her downcast eyes were brought up, when Kenji placed his hand on her chin, "It is okay, you should pace yourself being athletic. It is just a little friendly advice."

"Okay. I was just afraid that I wouldn't be such good friends with you."

Consumed by her lust, the blonde-haired woman tore off Ace's pants exposing his bells-and-cherries to the camera.

Accepting the answer. His hands moved to his wallet and began to search for a condom.

Ami's soft hand stopped him, "There is something else."

Surrounded by white pubic hair, his bells-and-cherries stood like a six-and-one-half inch-tall airport caught in a snowstorm.

"What is it, Ami-chan?"

"Well, um," she her fingers met as if they were in prayer, "I was thinking of Shingo… you know he has no girlfriend… I was wondering if - if I can pretend to be his..."

Fighting him, the blonde-haired woman on the TV was rolled over… The left side of her no longer restrained by the red fabric, the other half nicely embracing her figure as Minako was laid flat on her front.

This struck him like a brick in the face. The last thing he wanted to hear was about his wife and family than finding a condom.

Ami repeated herself stressing the word as she sat there folding both her legs under her feet, "Pretend."

The blonde-haired woman face choked finding her face deep in the dirt, her buttocks raised in protest against Aino Ace, shouting in German several insults staying in character.

'The little minx … maybe the maid… my sweet little Ami has something here,' Kenji thought, 'a way I can have my way with her without my wife finding out. She is a smart one… even if I have to stomach my sweet girl kissing a child.'

The white-haired male despite protests and fighting, lay on top of her and inserts his love-weapon from the rear…

Ami took the wallet from his hand, "What do you think?"

Kenji looked into her eyes for a bit. He decided to ignore the condom, "As your friend and as your new boyfriend's father, I must get to know every part of you as is…"

He smiled, laying on Minako. The six-and-one-half weapon probed the fabric inside her womb…

She would have said a submissive "okay," had not the older male laid her on her back. Kenji leans over her with his legs apart around her hips sliding his weapon inside her.

"Oh, oh, oh! Uh-uh-uh!"

It was a partial slide, Ami was used to Shingo's smaller weapon. This only lasted a second; the older male forced his way in…

"No, no, no!"

The weapons made their sheaths their homes, flicking up and down like a samurai giving a threat to some passing enemy with his katana - bearing up a couple inches only to slide back in.

"…it is so big… So nice… I feel…"

Ami squealed gripping Kenji tight. Laying there on her legs with him on top of her, she squealed in delight. Despite the size-difference, the same one had been inside of the woman she desired. Her eyes welled up with thoughts of Tsukino Ikuko…

"Uh-uh-uh!"

Minako also gripped Ace tight despite the fabric robbing her of his precum actually emptying into her birth canal. Sighing out a scream, her back arched back giving him a chance to grasp at her breasts steadying his every thrust from behind. Still, she would show him every meaning of her future title, "Sailor Venus, Scout of Love."

"Oh, oh, oh! Uh-uh-uh!"

According to some obscure sex manuals, Kenji was giving his love-strokes - in Ami's posture "it should strengthen his bones, vitalize his whole being, and effectively cures sexual problems of the woman."

"Yes, yes, yes. Give it to me…"

While where Ace had Minako, "the method balances the elements in their bodies and increases the production of bone marrow."

Not the girls cared about such obscure nonsense; they were only set on accepting every drop that was spilling into their canal.

The males where the same focusing on their respective women…

--

How did it go? Chapter Three: Rabbit for Sale?

Author's note. Tsukino Ikuko's hair and eye color varies between series, seasons, doujin, manga, art book, and magazine - the author opted for long blue hair and brown eyes. When she thought of eyes like hers, it did not mean color but a seeming of kindness. The brown eyes are the likely origin for (Reni) Chibi-Usa's eyes - a recessive gene producing the red or pink.


	3. Rabbit for sale cheap!

Chapter Three:

Rabbit for Sale? Cheap!

(Warning!! This chapter has incest, implied bestiality, shotocan, masturbation, yoai. Stop now and skip this chapter if not your cup of tea)

Shingo laid there on his bed, he could not sleep. He stroked his testicles tracing around the nice spheres...

His thoughts drifted back and forth between his sister and the beautiful maid, Mizuno Ami.

The young boy tried shaking off the thought that Ami may be "servicing" his father in every fashion...

Her perfect teenaged breasts, her slim waist, her innocent eyes, her bookish face…

In his young mind, there was a possessive streak in him - Ami belonged to him, and him alone.

Then he thought of his sister...

A beautiful blonde teenage body laying there as his friend's penis was at the ready...

He had seen his friend's penis once in the showers in P.E. - not that he was looking.

It was nicely formed - not that he was looking.

About the same size as his own, he guessed - not that he was looking.

Shingo did have larger testicles though, he guessed - not that he was looking.

Slightly hardened, his penis standing like a "Jade Stalk," Shingo got off the bed. He headed to Usagi's room. He opened the door expecting to see them "Zooming down the whisker beaver in April."

No such luck to see the penetrating of "her mysterious cavern."

There lay Usagi, spread-eagle half-covered by the blankets, her innocent body seeming so inviting as if un-ravished by anyone or anything, her seemingly virgin canal standing like a "Jade Gate."

"My God," his friend interrupted him ogling his sister's lovely flesh, "She is amazing. You are soo lucky to have such a babe for a sister."

"No, I am not," Shingo tried to ignore that his friend was sitting there naked...

Or looking at his friend's "pocket rocket" - not that he was looking.

"Oh, come on," he groped Usagi's breast, "You gotta relish these..."

"Oh sure she is nice now, wait 'till she is awake... or when that cat is around..."

Shingo said finally admitting to himself that HE WAS LOOKING.

"A cat?"

There was a delicious grin on his face, he was calculating how best to humiliate the blonde until she would be begging to be with him forever...

"A black one..."

Shingo sighed, looked up at the ceiling tiles refusing to again look at his friend's "pocket rocket," "There is a gray one that sometimes comes around... I think the gray one is related to the white one, like a daughter or something..."

(Just for information's sake, Shingo has no idea where Diana came from. This story is set in an AU where Sailor Stars never happened.)

"A cat perfect... may be I will have the pussy-cat eat the pussy... that would be interesting to watch..."

He pointed down at the blonde's perfect little pussy that seemed to ache for attention, "Or sell the little rabbit out... like 5'0000 Yen to "teach the monkey to play in the cave."

(For simplicity sake, 5'0000 Yen 500 Dollars US)

"There is only one problem," Shingo's eyes settled on his friend's "pocket rocket," "I can "dock the rocket into the space station" for free, when you are not here."

"True," his friend was a little disheartened. The money would have been nice to have - his family did not really have much.

Then he looked at Shingo's erection. He figured it was because of the position Usagi was in - her "Jade Gate" standing there at the ready, "Well, we could always trade... I with your sweet little maid, and you with my sweet little rabbit... How about it..."

In his young mind, there was a possessive streak in him - Ami belonged to him, and him alone.

Then he thought of his sister...

His friend repeated himself suggesting trading partners.

Shingo just nodded.

"Well, go for it," his friend patted Usagi's cheek, "Hey, bunny-slut, wake up."

Her blue eyes hazed open, she was still sick, yet somehow accepted the nomenclature. In the state she was in, she would have taken any name…

"...this is a friend of mine, he is going to "teach the monkey to play in the cave," the boy repeated the euphemism adding another, "If you want to stay my bunny-slut, you shall let him "unleashing little derrick."

Shingo looked at his friend, his friend's "pocket rocket," and then at Usagi for a long time.

Finally, Usagi made the mistake of nodding as she laid her on her back.

That is all that Shingo needed, without a word he laid on his sister finding the flesh of her breasts comforting making every thought of Mizuno Ami fade away…

He just laid there, his knees rested on the bed, his penis standing like a "Jade Stalk" held by some Chinese Emperor...

His friend got up and proceeded to sit there in a chair. Shingo was not the only one that WAS LOOKING.

Responding to him, thinking it was Tenka, she instinctively raised up her "Jade Gate" to meet his "Jade Stalk."

Tenka brushed a finger across the tip of his penis thinking of that time in P.E., naked in the showers with some other boys.

The Jade Gate's doors opened, he caressed the upper part of her body, as he entered "her mysterious cavern" loving her in every way…

Unlike Shingo, Tenka WAS LOOKING - it was nicely formed. They were only talking about girls they would love to "unleashing little derrick" on.

Shingo kissed and caressed his sister's breasts, moving slowly, deeply penetrating each love-stroke…

Each boy listed famous actresses, singers, classmates, and then one of them said Usagi's friend, Haruka. At first it was hard to bite that he knew that Haruka was a girl, but the thought was out - hanging there like Shingo's bells-and-cherries...

Shingo gave a shallow thrust into her mysterious cavern with a grunt…

Shingo's penis about the same size as his own, Tenka guessed. As his friend reiterated how he would strip off the tight racer clothing exposing the short-haired blonde's innocent virgin flesh and how he would violate Haruka straight - not that he would ever do so. The boys added their own fantasies. The next thing he knew, Shingo was telling of Ami and what he plans were of her…

"Oh, ugh, oh, ugh, oh, ugh," Usagi squealed in delight as her brother deeply thrust down into her.

Shingo did have larger testicles though, he guessed, maybe that is why the boast. Shingo insisted it was not a boast, that he had Mizuno Ami at his beck-and-call. Tenka accepted every word, every part of the plan that came from Shingo. It was a simple reason that he hated to admit, he HAD FEELINGS FOR HIM…

"Yes, give it, yes, give it, yes," Usagi tightened around Shingo's jade stalk, her cum was building as the orgasm was coming to her teenaged flesh…

Tenka knew that Shingo was straight - his love would never be returned. Ami in this situation or some know-it-all expert in would say "The Grecco-Roman God Cupid had a brother named "Anteros." Anteros was the God of unrequited love and of homosexuality."

(Another wards, the Greeks thousands of years ago were much more progressive than people today, going as far as inventing a God for it!)

Thanks to Anteros's arrow of unrequited love, Tenka readily agreed to help Shingo with Ami saying he wanted a crack at Usagi…

Usagi cumming in streams begged her lover to release his semen in her. Shingo kept pumping hoping to retain the semen.

As Tenka rubbed his penis watching Shingo and Usagi, he knew that when made love to Usagi that his thoughts were only on his best friend. Yet, he smiled, thinking of remounting Usagi after Shingo was done...

And what he would do with Ami...

Slowly enough Tenka's hand coated with spunk...

It was no use, Shingo could restrain himself to fill Ami up but in his sister's case, he came in streams…

Shingo pulled out, the spunk left a trail as he left. His penis softened, the horrible realization of what he had done had filled his face. It was a comforting thought when Tenka brushed his spunk-covered finger across Shingo's penis, "What do you think of my little bunny-slut?"

"It was nice," Shingo briefly reveled in his touch and then added to reconfirm his manliness, "Ami is tighter, though."

"That is good to know," he straddled Usagi. He leaned down and began to eat her out, he wanted to taste every drop of his friend's sperm…

Unlike Tenka, Shingo moved up her chest placing his small Jade Stalk between her breasts and began rubbing it there…

Cooing at Tenka's tongue at her Jade Gate, the blonde's hands clamped her breasts together embracing her brother's penis…

Watching, Tenka reminded himself to lick her breasts - after all he had the salty and sweet taste of Shingo's spunk off her pubic mat…

Further up the tip pressed to his sister's sweet lips as they wrapped around the Jade Stalk…

Tenka made another reminder to French-kiss the blonde…

The blonde worked around the Jade Stalk, the spunk easily left its hole spraying not only her face inside and out, but onto her mameries…

"Whoh dude," Tenka ejaculated, "No wonder Ami loves you… you cum in showers like one of those porn movies…"

"Which one," he slathered off the semen onto his sister's left breast using it as a dishrag, "I sort of like the Evanglion one…"

"Oh… that one… where instead of the acid trip in the anime, it ends with a Rei / Sinji / Asuka sandwich…"

Tenka moved up to lick her face, "That is great… You know the one that played Asuka looks like Aino Minako."

"Oh come on, Minako, please. Not a chance to be her," Shingo leaned down to join Tenka in kissing Usagi, setting on the breast he had not covered…

Tenka was over-joyed ready to blow his load. He kept kissing hoping to ignore the proximity with the one he loved…

Shingo just settled to suckle on her nipple, not even caring that Tenka was licking up his semen…

'He won't even notice me taking the opportunity,' Tenka reassured himself, he rolled aside from Frenching Usagi…

He then stole a kiss of Shingo's cheek.

Startled, Shingo fell out of the bed. He sat there in shock…

That is when Tenka hid his feelings by laying in his penis into Usagi's Jade Gate…

Shingo sat there, he touched his cheek wondering if a boy just kissed him on purpose…

Tenka had put her into the same postion. In the Sex Manuels, it is called "Turning-dragon position," not that Usagi cared what it was called or which boy was having their way with her. She just laid there and accepted it…

Tenka watched Shingo take his former place on the chair. His eyes set on Shingo's Jade Stalk, thrusting with each stolen look. Inside of Usagi, he took every joy - he was inside the same pussy of the boy he CARED FOR…

It did not help that Usagi embraced and kissed him, the sister of Shingo was professing her love for him…

Shingo rubbed his penis starting to reget his violations of his sister. He finger stroked the tip down the ribbing to his large testes, "I wonder what should I do with Ami? Maybe I should have the little maid do some exposition work…"

Tenka's thrusts went shallow despite Usagi pulling him into her so he could answer, "I love to see a film of that… I can loan you a camera I have…"

"That is a great idea, Tenka, you are such a great friend!"

Tenka came, even if he was in "the friend-zone."

He pulled his penis out of "her mysterious cavern." Usagi was exhausted, falling asleep.

Tenka rubbed off his penis onto the blonde hair. He walked over to Shingo, placed his hand on the boy's spunk-covered penis, "We should get to sleep …"

"Yea," Shingo nodded, getting up and leaving the room, "good night, Tenka. Keep Usagi happy…"

"Okay," he gave the penis one last stroke with his hand.

Once the door had closed, Tenka squealed in delight. He had stolen a kiss, stolen a chance to touch his friend, and now he could sleep in the same bed as his friend's sister…

He pulled himself into the blonde's bed settling the covers over him…

A smile filled his cheeks…

Sleeping in the same bed as Shingo's sister…

--

Chapter Four: Minako reprise.

Before the flames come, if you don't like yoai stop reading yoai.


	4. Minako reprise

Chapter Four: Minako reprise.

Minako Reprise

"Thanks for letting me borrow your leotard, Minako-Chan," the tall green-eyed girl greeted the blonde sitting there in her apartment.

"No bother," the blonde-haired woman leaned forward, placing her head on her hand, "So dish."

"What," her eyebrow twitched holding out the light pink leotard like it was a dead animal. The blonde-haired woman leaned forward even more, the busty brown-haired woman took a glance - Minako was not wearing a bra, she could see right down her loose-fitting Gucci/Chanel shirt.

"…Is it about the rumors, Kino-Chan," Minako smiled, "That you begged on your knees-and-hands a lower classman … who was on the gymnastics team, for her cute little leotard … or a piece of her underwear..."

"Would you just take it, Aino," Makoto growled being very formal about the leotard hanging from her fist.

"...that the younger girl insisted on making out with you … and to do what-ever she wanted for the rest of the week..."

"I'll kill whoever started that stupid rumor," she tossed the leotard at Minako.

"...that you feel humiliated whenever that girl orders you about in public… or when that thirteen-year-old kid constantly fondling you..."

The blonde-haired woman gave a smug smile at Makoto, who at the time decided to ignore the rumor by rooting around in the refrigerator.

"… or that you had to eat out her pussy in the P.E. storage room… that she forced you to wall around the rest of the day in your bloomers wearing her cum on your face…"

"Food," slammed down a plate of food, "Don't remind me! I have already punched out five people already… stupid rumors…"

The blonde-haired woman began to pick at the plate, "Yet to impress one guy … you have gotten a whole slew of offers… talk about luck!"

"What luck?"

Her green eyes had settled on the globes within her shirt, doing mental calculations on cup-size, 'Ami is at least an A or a small B…I am a… that means Minako is a…'

"So dish," she licked her fingers, "Tell me how it went with that boy."

"Why should I?"

"… Payment of course…"

A smirk, as she let the sleeve slip down giving Makoto a better look, "Come on… how did it go? Or shall I talk about the rumors…"

"Fine."

Makoto sighed, "Where do I begin…."

"Start with dressing," down slipped another sleeve barely letting the shirt hold onto her goddess body…

(Makoto's P.O.V.; ergo, she is the "I")

I slipped off my clothes before the mirror, I glanced back wondering if he was peaking.

He really did not have to. There was about several cameras watching - from below getting a nice crotch-shot, from the side, from the back, from the top, and from behind the mirror…

(Makoto decided to omit that.)

I stood there cupping my nude body imagining the future, to stand there in his kitchen in nothing but a smile and an apron as his wife…

I slowly slipped up one leg and then the other into the crotch...

It was a tight fit pulling it up onto my body - god it cut so deep into my pussy…

How did Minako ever fit in this thing?

I managed to re-adjust it so that the fabric sliced up into my ass pulling them out into nice thick tight mounds.

I stood there admiring how the pink framed me - pink being my second favorite color.

The door opened behind me, I did not even notice him come in until I saw his reflection in the full-length mirror.

He licked my shoulder, "You look like something I could eat all up…"

Blushing, I ignored his hand groped around and rubbed my body all over, "I hope I don't disappoint… cousin."

(Makoto decided to omit the cousin-part, it would be difficult that she had a thing for her mother's brother's much older son. Or that her parents died in an airplane crash and due to the huge payout by the airline she could afford her apartment in downtown Tokyo, she tried to attach herself to her remaining family without success - only her cousin wanted something to do with her.)

"You never do," his hands settled on the breasts, the fabric barely restraining him from touching the real thing. He rubbed them feeling every inch of my soft flesh.

"You never do, why else did I spike your drink," his finger traced around the edge of my right nipple through the thin fabric, "I am glad you have developed so nicely."

"You know, cousin, you did not have to do that - drugging me," I turned around and kissed him, our tongues meeting and holding together for a long time. I broke it saying, "I would have submitted IF you asked… I'd do anything for my cute cousin."

(Makoto decided to omit cousin and the spiking the drink parts as well)

He looked at me for a long time, slightly tongue-tied. There was mitigating circumstances between us - his father would never give consent, not that he knew that his son was a pervert, of course his father was the actual reason for being a pervert.

We resumed kissing and groping each other…

Until the doorbell rang.

Damn it…

I was so close.

He answered it.

(Makoto decided then to edit out the part where Ami entered the scene and her eating the blue-haired girl out, she figured that it would ruin the girl's reputation as if those rumors did hers)

After she left with a hazy smile and a blush, I resumed kissing him. His hands again caressed my breasts, stretching out every single finger in order to keep them tightly bound...

This was all to conceal him slipped off the strap off my left shoulder; there was a dazed needful look in his face.

Cooing at his tongue touching mine, the illusion was broken. He leaned down and began to kiss my exposed collarbone all the while exposing more and more of the left breast…

Slowly he moved lower, it was a tight fit seeing one breast blooming out and the other still bound by the leotard. The fabric was riding up right into the cleft of my ass...

Exposing more and more of my pubic hair... And the puffy lips that the hair surrounded…

He took the rosy pink nipple and began to suck. He kneaded the flesh around it. Coaxing it, playing with it…

"You are so sensitive..."

He mumbled keeping a hold on the exposed nipple, knowing very well that his throat was starting to coat with milk...

(That is when Minako interrupted, "Milk?" She touched her own breast, looking at it for a second, "God, I have heard of it... but... I didn't think it was actually real..."

"It happens a lot with me," Makoto flustered red. Then the taller girl resumed the story before the blonde-haired woman could continue to press the question.)

Splatters of milk dribbled from his cheeks. He brushed his nose against my un-milked unexposed nipple, "This one looks under appreciated, don't you think?"

He again latched on... I cradled his head as he began to pull at the fabric sucking it…

Before it came, he exposed the breast...

(Makoto was going to include the milking machine on that breast, but decided not to mention that he was only playing with it to tease it into deliver its creamy white nourishing liquid. It would make her beloved cousin sound like a pervert - even if he were one.)

Licking both breasts clean, he purred at me. I ached at his touch arching my back like a cat, "I like it - just like that..."

"Even if it is kind of messy," he gave a tight squeeze to the right breast.

Partially, wiggling out of the leotard, I slipped down, drawing myself to his eager erection.

(Minako again interrupted asking about size. Makoto just rolled her eyes. She really did not care about size in a guy - if he was available and willing to fulfill her dreams - who cares about size.)

I enclosed my pink lips around the tip licking it like a cherry atop an ice cream sundae. He watched as my mouth worked around it, from the sides, around the curved back, slipping up and around the groove that led to the little hole where the pre-cum was starting to leave...

Then I began to give him a hard suck. He felt so warm, his penis twitching inside my mouth. I could have held him like this forever...

Had not his fingers began to slip towards my inner folds and stroking them...

I yelped choking back a huge load of his semen, half of it landing on my face...

"You look so beautiful like that..."

That is when I pounced, landing him onto the floor...

("My, my, my," the blonde teased starting to slip off her skirt, "You are aggressive, aren't you?"

Makoto ignored the comment, though it was hard to do seeing the epitome of goddess beauty half-naked before her.)

With him on the floor, I resumed licking his penis, along the left and right sides of the shaft...

Meanwhile, he coaxed free the last bits of the leotard only to take his fingers to probe my inner folds, penetrating me slowly.

I whimpered at the intrusion wishing only to dedicate all thoughts to pleasuring his penis, yet I still thrust back onto his fingers, moving my hips in motion with them...

In a circle pursed them around, deftly making me feel so...

"More," I coughed feeling the stretching of the digits inside of me.

Then his thrust his tongue into me, I purred in response grasping my mouth around his penis…

I held on as he held onto my sex…

"Oh, oh yes," I gurgled settling into our favorite position…

This was so perfect…

We must have spent the rest of the night like that…

Not that I minded…

(Makoto's P.O.V. ends)

"That is so beautiful…even if you ONLY 96-Ed each other…"

Minako cooed sitting there in her panties...

The busty girl just stared at her topless friend. She paused to think of how she and he could only 69 each other, until his father's final and last heart-attack. Part of herself hated the plans that they laid - within a week of his demise, they would marry; in three months, with the life insurance from him and what had been saved from her late parent's untimely death the two of them would open a small bistro; in six months, their bistro would have their liquor license; in nine months, they would be expecting their daughter which they would name "Mako."

(Canonically, according to "Parallel Moon" Kino Makoto's daughter by an unknown man is named "Mako.")

Yet in a way, until another man showed up to fulfill the dream of a bistro and a daughter, her cousin would fit the bill…

The blonde smirked, "Something the matter?"

"Oh no," she said like reading a weather report. She drew herself forward, hoped up on her story leaned forward and kissed Minako. Thusly, she stole a grasp at the breasts that she had been staring at…

"Kino-Chan!"

Minako pushed away and slapped her, "What was that?"

Makoto clutched her cheek forming her place back into reality, "I am sorry. Please forgive me! How can I ever…"

"… There is one way… you can forgive me," Minako said.

This was part of the plan from the start. She knew Makoto 'loved' this man, so lending an old piece of clothing was nothing to help out in her love affair.

She also knew that like her, relationships never work out…

Thusly, she spread the rumors - widen the net for her friend's love.

The blonde-haired woman kept from laughing, it was surprising out-of-character thing for her to think this far ahead but this was one way to ask, "You can kiss me again and…"

"Okay."

"I said, "And," she put her finger in the way, "The next boy that asks you out, instead of punching him - ask him over to your house."

"What - Why…"

"Simple, a three-way."

"Huh?"

"… Look at me," Minako brushed her hand against Makoto's breast, "I have no real luck in love... Despite being the scout of love and metal…Every man I loved is either too old…"

She paused to think of the director, placing him in the "too old" category. She thought of having him, but ruled it out, the last thing she wanted was newspapers advertising, "Great Director found dead of a heart-attack with an unnamed woman," she regretfully becoming famous as being the "unnamed woman." Then she continued, "Or he is evil… or he is dead."

"Oh," a nod, "Okay."

She leaned forward and kissed Minako.

Their tongues dueled, wrapped around each other…

Minako smiled thinking to herself as the two made out. She went through the possibilities of matches wondering if she should just give up on men totally, "Me and Ami, brains and beauty - a good match … In then end… What of that Greg or that Ryo-boy? Doesn't he like her or something? I would hate to be a cock-block. ("Greg" being Dub; "Ryo," I think is subbed version. Many Garry-stu X Ami fan fictions start this way.) Me and Makoto, here. Or maybe Hotaru-Chan or Setsuna-Chan?"

As Makoto grasped at Minako's plump nice breasts, kneading the flesh figuring her guesses of size was far off. Definitely, the leotard was an old one. The blonde-haired woman had only a couple inches less than hers…

This made the brown-haired woman overjoyed. The two girls made out, they kissed and caressed each other necks and breasts…

Makoto brushed her cheek along Minako's slender hips thinking, 'I have already tasted Ami-Chan, she tasted so sweet like yellow-tailed tuna… It was rather fun to think that cute innocent Mizuno Ami's least favorite food is yellow-tailed tuna - heh … now I am going to taste Minako… I wonder how Raye would taste, the pure virgin priestess…'

That is when Minako moved kicking the chair's leg out under the brunette.

Slam!

Her head ached feeling the hardness of the floor. Yet that subsided with the blonde's kisses on her stomach.

Minako was removing her skirt having rolled her out of the chair.

At first she tried to stop her. Then she leaned back against the cold kitchen floor, 'To make love in the kitchen… maybe I can have him do that…'

Makoto moaned in sheer pleasure, the blonde had pealed away the pink panties that clad Makoto's waist. The love goddess brushed her nose against her womanly folds. Minako worked every part of her title of scout of love…

The brunette came coating the floor with her womanly juices…

Her green eyes rolled back in pleasure not even seeing the blonde mount her placing her clit next to the brunette's…

Minako continued rubbing their mounds together…

"Oh, yes, yes… yes… uh-uh-uh-god… yes, baby, yes…"

Minako spread her puffed lips open, slipping her taller friend's clit within her own.

"Oh, yes, yes… oh, god, work it. I am going to cum…"

This is how she liked it…

How she touched the blue-haired actress that played 'Ayanami Rei' that now she constantly wished that it was Ami instead of a vapid excuse for space…

As she worked her hips, Minako thought of doing the same to Ami…

Cumming on her…

Cumming together…

Mixing each other cum…

--

How did it go? Give me real feedback! Not just "that was great, my first review" I want story ideas or pairings, etc.

Author rant, I have read many fan fictions - many Makoto X Ami , Rei X Minako, Minako X any of the Three-Star-Lights, Minako X Haruka, and Minako X Usagi.

There are other pairings for Minako and Makoto!

Ami X Minako (beauty and brains), Rei X Makoto (fire and lighting), Minako X Makoto (strength and beauty), Makoto X Hotaru, Minako or Makoto X Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, Makoto X Michiru, Minako X Chibi-Usa, Makoto X Setsuna (Makoto loves the color green), Michiru X Minako, Makoto X Chibi-Usa (Makoto likes the color pink as well), Minako X Hotaru, any of the Three Star Lights X Makoto, or Minako X Setsuna (the fashion model and the designer).

Think of it as a challenge for any reader, Okay!


	5. Fire and Water

Chapter Five:

Fire and Water

Hino Rei shouted at a shaggy-haired male, "Get back to work, you!"

He looked at her and gave a grin. He began to sweep more readily and pick up some the bird droppings - all thanks to Demos and Phobos.

He really did not care what she said, she could have demanded him to lick her feet, and nine give you ten Yuuichirou Kumada would do so.

(Yuuichirou Kumada or Dubbed "Chad." A few Garry-stu fictions star him and her, and I am no better.

There are other parings for her:

Demos & Phobos x Mars; "loving my guardians" or "the crow-demons and the miko;" Mercury x Mars, "fire and water don't mix;" the lunar cats x Mars, though bestiality is too weird even for the author; Chibi-Usa x Mars, teaching the next generation of Sailor Scouts; Jupiter x Mars; Queen Serenity x Princess Mars; Saturn x Mars, "the scout of death and the scout of fire;" Uranus x Mars, "wind and fire;" Neptune x Mars; Pluto x Mars; or the Sailor Stars x Mars.)

Setsuna Meiou just sat there with a smug smile sipping her tea, it was a quite respite from being a voyeur at the Time Gate.

The black-haired girl sat down next to the taller woman, "Why such a face? Do you know something or don't you?"

"Can't you just do a fire reading," the woman with garnet eyes replied taking another sip of her tea, "There is a such thing as knowing too much about the future... or the different time-lines..."

"Huh?"

"There is the anime one, where Usagi wishes to be a normal girl and thus R happened. The Sailor Moon movies. 30th Century Crystal Tokyo with the Black Moon. There are the Musical time-line - that one has the scouts fighting Dracula and other things…"

(Author note in the Scouts vs. Dracula, there is another scout - Sailor Astarte aka. Shiva Shingetsu Astarte, a recent transfer student that was shy and withdrawn until she helps defeat the bloody Dracul.

AUTHOR RANT - Stop all these fictions, "so-and-so is a vampire."

I know it is angst filled fun, but stop it! Stop it! Stop it!

Once I read those words, I stop reading the fiction.

If I want to read about vampires, I will read fictions about vampires - Hellsing, Dracula, etc.

Sorry, Just had to get that off my chest.)

"…There is Stars-timeline, personally I think somebody had a little too many sugar stars for that one. Then there is the one where Tomoe Hotaru was killed and reborn but Professor Tomoe's perception and acceptance of her baby self may be a product of an alternate timeline…"

The older woman added more sugar to her tea hoping the high would help her relax or at least keep track of them all, "Of course one could blame it on amnesia … Then there is PGSM, where Minako has "the mysterious coughing disease of death," and then Usagi wishes on the Silver Crystal for a cosmic reset… Usagi does that a lot - cosmic resets… sigh…"

She shook her head in disdain…

The green-haired beauty really hated that Usagi had the bad habit of rewriting the timeline…

Rei just shook her head and accepted the rebuke as is.

She sighed, "Another wards, we are all emo... Makoto is emo - her parents died in an airplane crash and her uncle wants nothing to do with her. Ami is emo, her mother doesn't love her. Minako is emo. Usagi is emo... even if you do have the hots for her man. "

Setsuna just stared at her for a second, "I never said that I..."

"Oh, come on," Rei giggled, "I have seen how you look at Endymion..."

"It's not like that," her face matched the color of her eyes.

"Oh, come on," Rei snickered, "I dated him... once..."

"So, what was he like," a voice. There stood Michiru. She looked like a million dollars in her dress. She gave a smile and sat down next to them, "So what was he like?"

"…terrible," Rei grumbled then decided to mention one of her emo problems - a Miko must be virgin.

"… he must kiss well, doesn't he?"

"… aren't you and Haruka… well…"

Rei interrupted.

Michiru did not answer only admitted, "That is why I am here… I thought she would be here… I wanted to invite her to that disco in Akihabra…"

"… the one next to the yoai doujinshi shop, right?"

Setsuna leaned forward, half of her wanted to go there with the black-haired love of Usagi and steal a dance with him. One dance would be enough to rob her of the constant headache of watching multiple time-lines…

"… so aren't you and Haruka… well…"

A pause, she leaned forward curious, "What do you actually do?"

"… there is only way to find out," Setsuna said standing, she gave a bow at the shrine, and left with a giggle, "find out yourself. Love doesn't come to those who wait for it."

The two girls looked at each other. Rei blushed, why would she do that - she liked guys…

Michiru took her hand and lead her inside, "We can always wait for Haruka…"

"Okay," the miko nodded blankly. A pause as she looked at Michiru's bottle green high-healed shoes at the doorway, "Wait a sec, here, you just want to know what it was like to kiss Usagi's guy… right?"

"Maybe," her eyes settled on Rei's chest trying to guess it size, "May be not…"

Before she could utter one word of how his soft lips touched her own before rudely interrupted by her eccentric grandfather, Michiru placed her hand on her chest. The dark-haired priestess squeaked in surprise. A smile filled the musician's lips, "I could show you what happens between Haruka and I…"

The priestess looked at her for a long time. She was speechless.

"… don't worry, I like both girls and boys…"

The teal-green haired musician confirmed, "But, like she said, "there is only one way to find out, find out for yourself…Love doesn't come to those who wait for it."

"…um…"

The priestess stood there managing to get out, "… but I like boys…"

"Okay," she pulled back, sat down on the bed, and gave a flick of her short hair, "Then, we will just wait for Haruka."

Rei stood there for a second in her red hakuma, white kimono, and white tabi-socks. She stared at the musician. Other than her angst of the requirement of being a virgin to remain a miko, she had her father. She had the second-rate politician, back-stabbing, looking for a way to get reforms through the Diete - a man who would sell his soul to Queen Beryl just for the promise of being her Prime-Minister. He was the type of a man who missed her mother's funeral for a just another political debate…

A fiery smile crossed her cheeks, a way to put him in his place - other than being a miko, a living symbol of the past that her father would like to be rid of….

She rushed forward and planted a burning passionate kiss onto the older girl's lips. Her lips scorching with the touch of the musician's love…

Now, Michiru was surprised. She had kissed a girl before. But this one was different. It was a fire that seemed to blister right into her heart. Their lips locked to each other, tongues in pure passion…

Michiru's hands groped over the younger girl.

That is when Rei pulled away. She touched her lips in pure surprise.

She could not believe it. She actually kissed another girl!

She thought once of kissing Makoto, just to keep her from referring to her old sempai. She also thought of kissing Haruka, until she learned that the short-haired blonde was a girl not a boy…

Finally shaking off the fire in her chest, the sea resuming its proper home…

Michiru giggled, "It is different when you kiss another girl."

"Huh?"

"Open your kimono and find out," a smirk. This was something that was striking her curiosity - 'What does she wear under that?'

"What?"

A nod.

Blushing, reverting back to what is expected of a priestess, she timidly grasped the white fabric slowly pulling it up out of the confines of the hakuma. The kimono's white slowly slipped open revealing her white skin…

She was nude.

Michiru's lips quivered, "I thought you … would wear a bra."

Rei shook her head, "… oh…"

She turned red, trying to explain in a matter-of-fact way, "It is Summer, so I wear nothing under because it helps cool myself … during Winter, I bind my chest and sometimes wear a second kimono over it…"

Before she could move towards to what she wore in Spring and Autumn, the teal-haired girl out-stretched her hand and placed it onto the tit.

It was nice and soft, warm and fleshy…

Even with this single touch, she could tell that Rei was much larger than Haruka's A-cup…

This was amazing, a younger girl was larger than her lover. This made Michiru ecstatic, the seas in her heart roaring…

Rei jumped back, "What was that!"

"That is another thing we do to each other…"

A smirk.

"Why didn't you just tell me," Rei jumped forward thrusting her hands around the globes of the musician on her bed. Rei's eyes filled with jealousy fighting off the thought of the realization that Michiru was larger than her by putting hot, sweltering kisses on her…

Their tongues again dueled as the two hands groped and needed the flesh. Michiru lightly twisted the miko's nipple toying with it…

"What was that!"

Rei shouted clutching her own breast tenderly. A fire shot in her eyes. She felt that Michiru was not playing fare, "You seen mine, I should see yours!"

A demure nod. She elegantly took off the small white jacket revealing her bottle green leather tube-top ...

Slowly, the dark lace edged tube-top came off…

Michiru made sure to grind every curve that she had hoping to again see the fire in the miko's eyes…

There was no fire, just Rei this time placing a kiss on each of the exposed mounds. Michiru expected for her to break away from her exposed flesh, Rei kept kissing…

Then, suckling…

Michiru cooed placing one hand on Rei's dark hair and the other onto the miko's breast. She began pinching and thumbing the nipple slowly teasing it until her nail slipped into the hole.

"What was that!"

Rei shouted clutching her violated breast. That freaking hurt!

If this is what girls do with each other, she wanted nothing to do with it.

Michiru thought, 'I went a little too far ... I will have to couch the miko slowly … Definitely, double-ended dildos is clearly out…'

She tapped her fingers together…

"Well… it is nothing," she shook her head, "...I am sorry… how about you take off your hakama next?"

"Okay," Rei stood and within a blink of an eye the red fabric had fallen to the floor.

That amazed Michiru.

She once tried to wear hakama. It took her a half-hour to put them on by herself, all the while cursing, 'No wonder samurai had servants.'

Then, she focused on the shape before her…

At first she thought Rei would be in one of those 'diaper-things the sumo wears,' but there she was standing there in frilly panties…

Rei moved back to kissing Michiru wondering if her sizzling smooches would help the other girl's long white skirt off…

Michiru rubbed her hand across the panty. This was far different than Haruka. The short-haired blonde typically wore those granny-panties one bought in the back of strip malls or went commando...

Not that Michiru minded - she actually enjoyed that her lover was so free to fly in the wind like that…

The dark haired girl purred feeling the brush of the musician's hand along her crotch. Rei gasped at the zipper of the skirt finishing her flaming kisses, "You should take yours off, now, right?"

Grinding against the miko, Michiru stood slipping the skirt off. The skirt with lace on it hit the floor revealing her own string bikini. Rei's eyes went small. She just flustered, "It is actually a swim suit…. They always miss-match tops with bottoms."

"I know… trying to buy a two-piece is annoying," Rei nodded in agreement, "Either the top is right and the bottom is wrong, or the top wrong and the top right… why can't they just sell them separately?"

Michiru giggled.

Again they kissed and touched each other.

Rei copying every movement of the older Sailor Scout. It was no longer just revenge against her father's prudish life.

It was just pure built up lust.

She was a teenager racked with hormones, the duties of a miko though fun at sometimes was a restriction…

A restriction against her raging hormones…

Rubbing each other lasted for another five minutes, until Rei broke off, "Can I see your," she pointed down at the bikini. Her eyes not even noticing the older girl's juices on it…

"…Okay… if you show me yours…"

This time both girls grinded against each other as they pealed off each other's clothes…

Rei blinked seeing the nude flesh, then at her bush…

"…Haruka likes it when I shave…"

An addition, "It also cuts down on drag when swimming."

It was pointless bit of information for the miko how just a bit of hair would slow down a swimmer's time, she was looking at her own black mass - embarrassed.

"…it is okay," Michiru licked her neck.

Rei responded with another kiss of flame on the nude musician. Her hands this time tracing over the soft lower folds…

Michiru responded in kind. Her hand brushing the hairs, "…but I sort of like girls with…"

Touches and gasps in the light. Michiru's soft hand moved to the hard nub, she gave it a soft flick. Rei readily accepted it giving her partner the same motion…

"This might hurt a little," Michiru said to her. Her fingers dalliance before entry, only one finger at first…

"ooh-oh-god," Rei sighed again copying her friend, but with two of hers inside the older woman.

Pumping started, the older woman started slow at first remembering to be gentle with her miko. Rei was contrary, her now inserted three fingers pistoned Michiru roughly with a show of her hot fierce nature…

"-ughuuuuuuuuuuuuggh"

Moans started. Michiru kept her gentle touch adding her second finger like a soft ocean after a storm. Rei had added a third stretching her friend even more.

"…oh-oh-goood, god, ugh ugh…oh, yes, no, no, harder, faster… yes, yes, harder…"

Eventually, they came. Michiru licked off her fingers, "That is what girls do with each other… of course boys are quite different, ne, Yuuichirou Kumada?"

The boy masturbating - peaking on them - was in shock.

Rei on the other hand slammed open the door. Now, she stood in shock, the girl cum running down towards the wood floor...

She saw his self-abused rod standing on end and gasped.

Michiru stood, softly she took her hand and pulled him up by the pre-cum covered member. She lead him inside, closed the door, shook her head, "Naughty, naughty. May be one of us should punish you…"

Rei just stood there watching her friend rub the poor boy all over.

Pulling and pumping his penis, spraying the shaggy-haired musician's white cum onto the shocked miko…

Rei looked down at the white globs on her thighs, stomach, and chest. Then at Yuuichirou Kumada with Michiru's hand around his member. She reached forward and removed her hand from the thing she always dreamed of - a real man that loved her.

Sure, she lusted after her father's secretary, Kaidou.

She did kiss him once, but her love was not returned - not that he would ever agree to becoming part of the shrine, a priest that she would love forever…

Yet, here was a boy if she batted her eyelids, he would cut off his own arm for her…

"…instead of just touching… you could just kiss it," Michiru pushed Rei down towards the tip.

She did not need any more invite than that.

Rei licked her lips.

So did Michiru, she went down as well…

If Rei was going to have a taste of a man-meat she was going to have a taste of Rei's virgin juice…

Thus began a long period of constant oral-sex.

"Gods," he looked up at the beauties, exhausted.

Rei straddled him, she was not going to have sex with him just yet…

But the smile on her cheeks was better than he could ever imagine…

"You and I are lovers," Rei informed him.

He just nodded - he must have came ten times.

"You are going to marry me. You are taking my name as your surname. And you will give me a child."

He just nodded staring up as the hair tented around him.

"Whatever would you name your love-child?"

Michiru gave a lick against Rei's thigh pulling away a taste of Yuuichirou Kumada's hot seed.

"If a boy, Remus or Romulus," Rei passionately kissed him.

"If a girl," his hand cradled her cheek, "Rei, Jr."

(Author note: Remus and Romulus are the founders of Rome, they were the children of the God Mars by the virgin Raye Silva. In "Parallel Moon," it is canon her daughter is "Rei, Jr." by some unknown guy that runs a calligraphy school at the shrine.)

"Good boy," Rei admonished him, "So you are going to work for your love."

"Okay," he kissed her.

Michiru just smiled, slipped back onto her clothes, "That is fun. I wonder what is keeping Haruka."

She slipped back her shoes and out of the room, "Congratulations on your up coming nuptials, Hino Rei."

Michiru clapped her hands together, she smiled back at them, "May be I should have done it with him… then instead of adopting Hotaru, we could have a real baby…"

She shook her head, "No, he loves her and she loves him… leave it at that."

* * *

Secondary, AUTHOR RANT. If you are going to write a fan fiction. Please use grammar and spell-check! Most Microsoft products have grammar and spelling check, use it!

I have seen too many bad uses of the English language to count. Usually, to actually read a fan-fiction I actually copy the whole document and spend the next hour fixing mistakes that should have been fixed in the first place!

An example of a bad sentence is :

"It can't move, it's eyes wree breifly fixed onto syaorans 9-inch penis. Yet its tounge moved twoads the nice rod"

The Proper grammar for the sentence is :

"It cannot move, its eyes were briefly fixed onto Syaoran's nine-inch penis. Yet, its tongue move towards the nice rod…"

And, now for the next title, "Minor planets, Plutonic love," staring Sailor Pluto. Okay, I know that the Astronomical Union did something as stupid as reducing her as a minor planet, but I will have her star in a series of continuing fictions…


	6. Plutonic Love

_Chapter Six Part 1_

_Minor planets, Plutonic love_

_Warning! Contains incest, Shoto, and Bondage - if not like stop, now!_

Mizuno Ami stood there in the kitchen in one of the costumes bought by Kenji. The powder-puff blue Playboy bunny outfit was rather embarrassing.

However, the cheery smile on the Shingo and older man's faces of how he was going to remove said costume before having their way with the knowledge-filled beauty… changed her…

But that would have to wait, Usagi's mother wrapped her arms around the girl's waist…

With a smile like she was going to have Ami before them…

Sailor Pluto looked away from the door…

"Chronos," she shook her head, "I hate doing this… just watching…"

"Maybe, you should join them, mommy," a voice.

Slash

Around came the large garnet key. It stopped short from the intended target. She knew him. He was from a more obscure time-line:

(Based on Super Fanicom Game - "Sailor Moon: Another Story")

The Black Moon Clan in the 30th Century attacked Crystal Tokyo, killing and capturing many. Included among the captured was Sin and her younger brother. They captured her despite her signature attack of "Hell's Attack," which was the opposite of Sailor Moon's "Heart Ache." Her younger brother, Anshar, had the ability to travel through time, her parents were tortured to death in order to force him to use his powers to invade the 20th Century.

Stricken with grief, she joined others that were also grief stricken and angry at not only the Black Moon but also at the Sailor Senshi for not coming to their aid - Nabu, the opposite Mercury; Negal, the opposite of Mars; Marduk, the opposite of Jupiter; and Ishtar, the opposite of Venus. They thanks to the main villain Apsu became "the Opposito Senshi." "The Opposito Senshi" invaded the 20th Century, raising some of the Sailor's former dead enemies, and began the battle against the scouts intent on seizing the Silver Crystal.

Pluto looked at him, she knew what grief he was going to have if he used his powers to transport the Opposito Senshi, "Have you come for another thrashing, Anshur?"

Pluto prepared her signature attack…

The joy of motherhood.

Something she could never have…

She looked at him and took a breath, her red eyes stared at the young boy in small blue booties with heals. His smile stopped. Her long white gloves slipped around him to keep him from turning back…

A new thought filled her head, 'Usagi can create a new time-line with the Silver Crystal, why cannot I?'

"Something the matter, mommy?"

He squeaked looking up at the taller, olderwoman in the short dark miniskirt ringed with rows of keys. The cute boy in the short-wasted denim jacket stared at the keys wondering how she could move around without the keys making any sound…

"Yes, Anshur, how would you like me-to-be-your-real-mother?"

Her gloved hand moved up to the feather attached to the silver half-circlet around his head. She repeated herself her hand moving down to his cheek across his neck to his dark green tie…

She began untying it, pressing the young boy against her body. Blushing due to proximity to her nice Goddess-like body he gave a nod.

That was his mistake.

Her soft hands pushed off the denim jacket off his shoulders. His eyes innocently watched it fall revealing his formless bodysuit with a green stripe up his leg to his hip and a larger green patch from his upper arm to his hip. It was likely that the larger patch was some sort of pocket. "_Maybe-maybe not-mommy…"_

_The boy with shaggy light green hair with ear-tails and a white feather stuck in his hair gave a smile. _

_She stopped herself. The word "mommy" stopped her. It was a joy to hear that word even from Tomoe Hotaru, "the Senshi of Death." This was the context of most of their fights - a ripping wind from him or her signature attack - but it always ended the same with him calling her that. _

_Of all the years of watching the human race moving by, this is one joy she truly wished to have…_

Not that Pluto cared, she again put her arms tenderly around his small torso, 'It may not be Small Lady, but he is better than nothing…'

He looked up at her parting away from her, "…what are.. You doing… Sailor Pluto?"

This was the first time he ever called her by that name.

She tapped her finger on his nose admonishing him, "Call me, mommy, okay?"

Then she leaned down and planted a kiss on his forehead.

He turned red. His lip quivered thinking of his blonde-haired sibling, "My - my sister is going to kill me."

This was one of his worst flaws -he was good-hearted, doing the wrong thing out of a desire to make his sister happy which conflicted with his friendship with Chibi-Usa.

Her hands deftly remove his tie from the collar of the top, this was all to reveal the zipper to the body-suit…

She giggled at him, he often blushed like that around Chibi-Usa - he had a crush on her and hoped his pet dog, Kishar, would become Diana's lover. Yet, Pluto knew that Anshar had no chance in hell...

Anshar took hold of her hand, "What are you doing - to me - Pluto?"

"It is "mommy," the tall woman with long dark green hair kissed him on the lips. Her left hand started to move the zipper down towards his stomach. Her tongue crept into his mouth - not that he even noticed, he was still in shock that he was kissing a Sailor Scout.

With chest exposed, Anshar kissed her back finding his own tongue in her mouth. He did not know how it happened, his tongue in her mouth, but it felt so right…

Her gloved left hand reached into his very tight pants to the bulge. A thought, 'What do you know, it isn't an orange.'

Another words, the cute boy with innocent blue eyes was stacked down there.

That brought a smile to her lovely lips as they locked with his…

Once there, her left hand affectionately cradled the testicles. She petted him.

He cooed into her mouth liking the soft tender touch...

Her fingers slowly worked up its length, 'Eight-inches easy.'

His tongue slipped along her eye-teeth to her molars.

Her pointer finger topped the tip with her finger there, she began to pump the member slowly.

His back arched in shock, her other arm kept him in position.

The finger atop the tip would hold in every bit of pleasure. Pumping, pistoning the member, his eyes rolled back enjoying the kiss and the devoted touch of the Sailor Scout.

"Oh-ahib-ingh!"

The pre-cum would have came had not the finger held in the pleasure in the tip.

"Oh-hjah-ih-bin!"

Not even her finger atop his tip would hold the pleasure in. He came, his eyes grew to glass…

Sailor Pluto broke off the kiss, she licked off the spunk off her left glove, "What do you think, my son?"

"…I…that was great, that was wonderful, Pluto."

He looked down at his exposed penis, he covered himself up blushing.

"…no, no, no," she waved her finger at him, "Call me, mommy."

She twitched, "I - think I should go…"

"…mommy hasn't given you permission yet," before he could take a step she moved. In one fluid motion, she had untied her bow, and tied him to her staff.

He struggled his voice pitched a pitiful cry which was silenced by another kiss. He half expected her to again manhandle his cock again…

Anshur was mistaken.

It was a hard task to do, but her hands slipped out one of her breasts...

The plump mound shivered at the air, the nipple arching upwards at the cold…

But not for long, her lips broke away, and re-enter her nipple, "...at least you can have some milk… I can't let my son go hungry can I? what kind of a mother do you think I am?"

Her right glove went down his stomach, rounding the belly-button, and now her fingers pulled at the small hairs around his penis.

He at first resisted the invasion of her thick boob in his mouth, then accepted it.

His tongue did not accept the nipple.

Her finger pinched up the member giggling at his frustration.

Then without warning she broke away. She took several steps back. She recovered her breast.

His eyes quivered, "…what… do you mean milk… mommy?"

He forced out the last phrase, it not suited to him.

In a way, he found it a pleasure to call Pluto that.

In truth, he loved calling Pluto that name - maybe it was because she was the only other person in the whole universe other than himself that had the ability to travel in time.

Maybe that is why he called her "Mommy."

"Okay," the tall woman this time exposed the other breast, "Just suckle… and find out, my son…"

Into his mouth the nipple entered this time less forcefully than the first invasion of his innocent mouth.

Her right hand again rested on his penis, she pinched it and slightly jerking it up and down.

Now a duel began - between her nipple's milk and his penis's milk - which would come first.

His cheeks pulled back sucking, his tongue working around the areole and occasionally flicking the nipple.

Her fingers were doing the same making sure that every inch would know her tender touch.

May be it was the many years of being alone, maybe it was that here was someone that would return every ounce of love she gave…

Maybe it was her very suggestion of giving him a little of her milk that let her breasts start to flow…

But there it was, pouring into his mouth and down his throat.

Pouring like the milk from the tip of his penis, he had came not longer after she did.

Anshur kept sucking, Pluto kept pumping.

She wretched off of him. Licked off her glove, the salty taste feeling so nice piercing her soft lips, 'So this is what a man really tastes like… I may get used to it… First, I will have to taste it direct from the source… right…'

"…that… that was amazing, mommy…"

He licked his lips hoping to taste from the other breast.

She covered up, "Like to thank your mommy?"

"Huh?"

She kicked down her staff. Anshur's head ached, the fall nearly cracking his head open on the heavy staff. He looked up at her long dark boots, her sailor uniform, and he hated to look but at her crotch…

"Like to thank your mommy?"

She kneeled down, lifting up her skirt, and presented her crotch above him, "Stick out your tongue and touch me down here…"

"What…"

"Just do it, my son."

"Okay."

He obeyed. His nose brushed up against the white fabric of the bodysuit, he could feel the oldest of the Sailor Scout's pubic patch. Anshur's tongue came out and timidly rested on it, he was still in awe of finally being this close to a girl like this…

"Let mommy help, her fingers pushed the fabric aside.

Now he saw everything.

Her needing lips. Her damp dark green pubic hair. The curve of her ass…

His tongue etched up. He made a promise to himself, that he would make her feel like the Goddess she was even if it killed him…

His tongue brushed across the pubic mound, 'I wonder why is it so wet? Did she wet her panties or something?'

Anshur was clueless about these kind of things.

Pluto knew it as well - and she would be a great teacher, a great mother, a great lover that would replace the cluelessness with pure lust-filled knowledge.

Pluto grasped her breast with her left hand, his tongue grasped around her nub. She ached with love, of her own breast, of the boy below her, and the tongue violating her…

"…slip it inside…"

The finger of her right hand pulled the labia aside, "Slip it inside, my son."

He did not answer, only did as she said...

Her fingers retreated, now the tongue was parting the labia…

She shivered, "…oh god, lord… Chronos….thank you… finally all the- time-lines is… worth the - headache…oh god…"

Anshur had not even reached her G-spot, yet she was ready and willing to release every bit of her juices on the poor younger boy's face.

Pluto clenched her foot inside her boot, she would hold on until he did so. She would continue working her un-milked breast, biting her lips together to keep the shouts of pleasure from filling the cloud-filled darkness…

The boy could feel it. He liked it, he liked the touch of his face against a real woman. He blushed about Chibi-Usa wishing for this kind of thing in secret, but here he was having the real thing…

"…Uggai-ghbgv-iib…"

He had reached it, the G-spot. The bundle of nerves pulsed in reaction of his tongue.

Then, Pluto came.

Womanly, lust-filled, juices poured in gallons - due to being so hard up for so many centuries.

He felt like he was drowning. Instead of the flash of his life before his eyes and the agony during drowning, Anshur was enjoying it. He did not know what was coming out of her virgin hole, but he wanted it, even if it was her piss…

Pluto again pulled away. She untied him.

He looked at her, "Again, mommy?"

"No," she waved her finger at him, "You will have to wait."

"Really? Why?"

"…would you like to do that again with me? How about with another girl?"

He nodded.

He did not hear the second part.

Pluto readjusted her costume, retying her bow.

Anshur rubbed himself against her hoping that she would respond and give it to him again…

"…There are other scouts that are of need… of love…"

She said to him glancing at the Time Gate.

"…but mommy… why would I…"

"There are four girls in particular that have no love…"

She put her hand on his lips, "Pallas, Juno, Vesta, and Ceres…"

"…who…"

"Four Asteroids that need love. They have no prince of their own. I was thinking of arranging my son's marriage to one of them…"

"…huh?"

"In this timeline… Mercury has someone that loves her, Shingo. Venus has Muramasa, though right now they are both rather clueless of their feelings for each other. Neo-Queen Serenity has Endymion. Small Lady has Helios. Kosangi has Plululu.

(Chibi-Usa in Parallel Moon has a younger sister, Kosangi)

Mars has her priest. Jupiter has her cousin. Saturn has Taiki…yet the Asteroids have none…"

(Author Note: Saturn x Taiki is a rare paring not seen, either. Another one not seen would be Tuxedo Mask x a She-male Uranus x The Three Lights as a yoai. God, there are so many pairings that can be made that have not been and I am no differant. Here is a little advice, name two characters, if one is twisted enough and with a little skill, they can become a loving pair.)

"… what do you mean… you want me to be their prince…"

"Yes," she said to him, "If you do, I promise that will do it again… and much, much more…"

"Really?"

_Nod._

"You promise?"

"I am a Sailor Scout, the Goddess of Time, I promise."

"I will agree… if…"

"…if what?"

The boy shifted his feet back and forth, "Could we… do it again? Could we do it again, Pluto? I mean Mommy?"

Nod.

He stood on his toes and placed a kiss on her lips. The two of them kissed and slathered their mouths over each other…

She slipped down her glove, he stopped her. He broke off the kiss, "I like you in gloves, mom."

"…are you sure…"

She slipped off one glove, stoking herself down her his stomach licking him - his nipples and stomach each got a kiss...

Her nude fingers of her right hand juggled the testes, "Are you sure, my sons. It is your choice," her left hand gave the testes a stroke, "Gloved, or un-gloved."

Anshur looking down at her breasts heaving, breathing up and down, "Both."

"Good boy," her hands gave the penis a good pat, "Yet, a good mother should reward such a responsive son…"

"Reward?"

"Yes, you thanked me by licking my pussy, remember?"

Pluto said leadingly getting a nod, "I am going to thank you the same way. Okay?"

Her soft lips pulled around the tip hoping to lick and molest the penis until he could not talk the pressure anymore…

That she kiss it until he would obey every single command she gave.

Just the simple act of her ruby red lips around his member sent out a drop of precum…

Seizing on that, Pluto moved in keeping herself around the young boy's penis...

The salty taste of the cum…

It was worth it. She liked it.

The love of a real boy.

No, a real man.

A real man delivering his love to her.

A man who would do anything for her.

A man who love her forever.

--

Author's Note:

Before I actually began writing the fiction. I actually researched! There are websites dedicated to the personalities and profiles, etc. of the Scouts. The reason why I researched is to keep it close to canon as possible...


	7. Ceres pt 1

Chapter Seven.

Ceres pt 1.

"Service, service," the pink-haired girl shouted handing off an order to another girl. She stood there in strange clothes - a very tight shirt pulled back by a very tight apron that folded into a thigh-length skirt. The other girl was similarly dressed…

Enter Setsuna, or the name she "invented" for herself - she did toy with "Trista" and other names. But Meioh Setsuna did as well as any other name.

The pink-haired girl saw her older friend, immediately she covered her face with the serving plate, turning red. The last thing on her list was being caught being at this place, working without permission from the school - working in this place none the less..

"Demeter," the owner shouted at her, "Customer!"

She looked at the owner - he always called her that, no matter how many times she told him her name. Yet looking at the tips, who really cared about such thing as a name…

She trudged over hoping to god that nobody looked in her direction.

Though the perverted looks of the customers were a minus for working in this place…

"Welcome to Anne Millers, service with a smile," she began the usual jingle of the specials and the services...

The food actually tasted like deep-fat-fried cardboard; however, the "fan-service" was enough to supplement the bad food.

"…whatever you suggest, Ceres," a female voice.

'…Oh, god, she is sitting in my table… she HAD to sit at my table. The oldest and I hate to say the wisest and most beautiful Sailor Scouts… HAD to sit at my table," the thought hit the poor pink-haired girl's head.

"… what do you want to have," Setsuna said to a blushing person next to her.

Now the focus turned to the person across from the long-haired beauty. A sigh of relief, it was not Hotaru. She would have died right then and there. But, there sitting in a chair across from Setsuna was a boy.

She turned beat red. A boy, the same age as she was…

"…Same as you, mommy," he said.

All voice left the pink-haired girl's mouth.

The older woman with pine-green hair explained, "You might say this is my son…"

The former Amazon really did not care who he was. Only that he was sitting there across from Setsuna.

"Anshur, this is Ceres," Setsuna introduced the girl with yellow bows holding up a bun and braids in circles….

"Call me, "Cere-Cere," the pink-haired girl managed to blush out words.

"… we will have the special, with ice cream," Setsuna said, "Funny thing finding you working here…"

Instead of giving an answer. The former Amazon rushed off with the orders. She paused waiting for the chef to get to work, '…oh, Setsuna, you are so lucky to be so fashionable… and now that boy… he is so… cute… I wish I had a boy like him.'

The order was placed into her hands, her thoughts wondering about the boy and what kind of girls he would be interested in, she placed the order right into his lap…

"I am so sorry! I am sorry! Sorry!"

She shouted brushing the mess even more on him, basically thrusting her chest right into his blushing face.

Before the boss could yell at her, Cere-cere had dragged him into the bathroom. She started to run the water, "I am so sorry! I have never done this before… how can I… say…"

Anshur stopped her. He kissed her.

That boy had kissed her. If it was one of those perverts ogling her Anne Miller's Outfit, she would have wailed on him.

He pulled away, "I am sorry, I did not mean to… I don't go around kissing girls like that and…"

Now she kissed him - to shut him up.

His tongue slipped into her mouth.

She broke away.

"I am sorry," both bowed smacking their heads into each other.

"I am sorry," again another apology.

Now they began to laugh. Anshur said to her, "Cere-cere, are you…"

"… are you… what…"

"…now if you two love-birds don't mind, I still like the special…"

There stood Setsuna with a smirk.

"It isn't like that!"

Both shouted. Only Anshur added the word, "Mom."

"…we will just have to talk about your relationship later…"

Managing not to again dump the meal into the green-haired boy's lap, Cere-cere breathed a sigh of relief...

She felt great all day. Not even caring if one of the perverts pinched her but. With tips in hand, she left work not even caring that she was still in uniform…

SLAM!

"I am sorry!"

Anshur and her shouted at the same time. There he was with roses in his hands…

"…flowers is how you say you are sorry," he started to crush the poor bouquet in his hands, "I didn't mean to…."

She looked at the poor flowers and the thorns cutting into the poor boy's flesh. It looked so pathetic that she had to kiss him, "You are forgiven."

"…like to take a walk," he offered his arm.

"Sure," she said seeing him as a knight in shining armour - despite mangling her flowers. She loved flowers, even mangled ones, "You should do something about your hands though…"

"… Like what?"

She took one of the yellow bows untied it, letting the large pink braid fall onto her shoulders, then tied it around his hand, "Here…"

"Thanks."

He blushed.

"You're welcome," she placed a kiss on his forehead.

The next thing she knew, the two of them were necking like lovers that had not seen each others in ages…

She broke it off…

Placed another kiss on him, and made her exit…

Giggling she returned home.

Her sisters proceeded to tease her for being in such a slut-like costume. She just smiled, wrapping her arms around her own torso thinking how wonderful the costume was and that the thought of having a real boyfriend to play with was with every insult her siblings gave her. She just smugly smiled at them and asked, "Ves-ves, isn't it your turn for dinner?"

"What?"

The redhead sneered at the Cere-cere, "You expect me to be some freaking Martha Stewart? No freaking way! No freaking way are you going to find me keeping the home fires burning for you or any guy…"

"Too bad, Ves," Jun-jun giggled, "I so much wanted to see you in an apron…"

"What is so bad about an apron," Palla-palla asked clueless as she read some loaned book from Ami.

"…and just an apron, nothing more than that," Jun-jun added.

The redhead prepared to hit her sibling.

"Why don't we just order a pizza instead…"

Cere-cere stopped her, "This time no strange spicy toppings…"

"… can Palla have halves with anchovies?"

The blue-haired sibling looked up from her book.

"… whatever," Ves-ves picked up the phone, "At least the pizza guy is cute…"

"… too bad we can only see him when we order…"

"…I wish I had a boyfriend."

"If you get a boyfriend, could you share him with Palla?"

The girl blinked her blue eyes receiving laughter.

Cere-cere just sat there, giving a smug smile. Her thoughts faded thinking of two thoughts - Anshur and his mother.

Such a real adult.

Such large breasts that begged for suckling.

Such a soft pussy she must have that has never been touched by anyone…

"Oooh, aren't we a little excited," Jun-jun groped her chest, "A little more I would say you were about to…"

Cere-cere knocked her hand away, balled up her fist, "Do you mind? Keep your lesbian thoughts to yourself…"

"… why shouldn't I? I mean men just don't come along every day do they? I don't think anybody minds if I look at Chibi-Usa, Hotaru, or anybody else…"

"Looking is one thing, sister," Ves-ves nodded wrapping her arms around Jun-jun's slender torso, "Touching is another thing… some people would say that this is incest."

"It IS INCEST," Palla-palla corrected them. She parted them.

Luckily the pizza came. Cere-cere looked at the monstrosity of a pizza order. Palla-palla just grinned at her half sardines, "It would be easier to get everybody in Japan to wear the same colour suit, than get two Americans to agree on pizza toppings…"

With that statement, Cere-cere left. She had neglected to even remove the costume. She wanted a better meat than just toppings on some pseudo-Italian dish. The girl with pink braided hair bound up into two large curls set out, her thoughts were of Pluto.

A scene had filled her head. There she be, her pink virgin mound rubbing gently against the pine green virgin mound while Anshur watched them…

Little did she know that this dream may become a reality…

That the cogs in the clock of fate was turning to make this and many other things a pure reality…

"Hey."

A hand on her shoulder.

"AAK!"

The pink-haired girl jumped out of her skin.

It was Setsuna.

"Did I scare you?"

"No."She lied.

"We need to talk."


End file.
